disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bambi
"Mother, look ! What's all that white stuff?" -Bambi tegen zijn moeder 'Bambi '''is het hoofdpersonage uit de gelijknamige film ''"Bambi" (1942) en "Bambi 2" ''(2006). Hij is de beste vriend van Stampertje het konijn en Bloempje het stinkdier. Hij had een goede relatie met zijn moeder, die helaas werd neergeschoten, tijdens Bambi's eerste winter. Nadien wordt hij gek genoeg verder opgevoed, door zijn vader, dit wordt duidelijker gemaakt, in de tweede film. Als hij eenmaal volwassen is, wordt hij verliefd op zijn jeugd liefde, Feline, met wie hij later twee kalfjes krijgt Geno en Gurri, een zoon en een dochter. Bambi is de hoofdpersoon van het boek ''"A life in the woods", geschreven door Felix Salten. Bambi zou oorspronkelijk een ree zijn, maar dit werd veranderd naar het witstaarthert, omdat het witstaarthert meer bekend is bij het Amerikaanse publiek. Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Bambi is niet sterk gekarakteriseerd. Dit was een van de sterke punten in beide films. Dit omdat de films, meer natuur films zijn en dat, het hertje net als zijn vrienden overeenkomt met elk hert in het bos. In zijn jeugd beschikte Bambi over de charme dat elk jong dier heeft, dankzij zijn grote ogen, dunne benen, zijn nieuwsgierigheid en zijn leuke stem. Tegen de tijd dat Bambi jongvolwassen is zien we, dat hij een sierlijke bouw heeft, en dat hij vrij naïef is, met een verlegen natuur. Hij was veel mooier gebouwd, dan zijn concurrent Ronno, die oorspronkelijk enkel jaloers was op Bambi. Wanneer hij twee kalfjes heeft, Geno en Gurrie zien we dat hij een zorgeloze vader geworden is, die vrolijk en lief is voor zijn kinderen. Fysieke verschijning Als kalf had Bambi een vacht met oranje-bruine, kleur en witte plekken. Bambi had een witte onderbuik, het hertje had een bruine streep, dat van kop tot staart liep, zwarte hoeven en grote rode ogen, een groot hoofd met wat haar. Als tiener ziet hij er hetzelfde uit, behalve dat zijn vlekken weg, zijn en dat hij een beginnend gewei heeft. Als jongvolwassen heeft Bambi een bruine vacht en een gewei met twee punten aan. Zijn ogen zijn roodbruin als hij jongvolwassen is Verschijningen Bambi thumb|left|185px|Bambi als jong in de eerste filmIn de eerste film, zien we het hertje chronologisch opgroeien van een kalfje tot jongvolwassen. Bij zijn geboorte verzamelen de andere bewoners van het bos, om de jonge Prins te bezoeken, in de bosjes waar Bambi geboren is. Onder hen zijn vriend Uil ( die optreed als adviseur voor Bambi's vader De Grote Prins van het Woud) en Stampertje. Naarmate de maanden voorbij gaan, sluit Bambi een goede vriendschap, met Stampertje en een stinkdier, dat hij Bloempje noemt. Bambi sluit tevens een ongemakkelijke vriendschap met Feline, een andere kalfje waar Bambi later verliefd wordt, desondanks het feit dat Bambi haar eerst, niet onmiddellijk mocht, door haar speelse natuur. Naast zijn vriendschappen en zijn liefdes leven, is Bambi zeer close met zijn moeder, hij geeft enorm veel om haar. Zijn moeder leert de jonge Prins belangrijke levenslessen. Een van deze lessen zijn'' "de Mens". Zijn moeder verteld hem dat mensen de meest gevreesde vijanden zijn van het bos, en zijn bewoners."De Mens"'' is een persoon die gekend is als een meedogenloze jager, die dieren dood voor de sport, zonder hier bij na te denken. Op een mooie dag in de winter, wordt Bambi's moeder gedood door deze jager, hoewel het jonge dier, weet te ontsnappen zonder dat hij zelf slachtoffer wordt. Zonder zijn moeder om voor hem te zorgen, arriveert De Grote Prins van het Woud en verteld tegen Bambi'': "Je moeder kan niet meer bij je zijn. De mensen hebben haar meegenomen. Dan moet je dapper zijn, en leren op je eigen benen te staan. Kom mijn zoon, kom". Vervolgens neemt, zijn vader hem mee, ver weg van zijn oude huis, en voed Bambi vervolgens zelf verder op (Dit wordt veel duidelijker gemaakt, in de tweede film). thumb|left|200px|Bambi, als jongvolwassenJaren later zien we Bambi terug als een jongvolwassen bok, die nog steeds onstuimig, verlegen en onhandig is. Hij behoud de vriendschap, met Stamper en Bloempje. Hij wordt vervolgens, verliefd op Feline. Vriend Uil verteld Bambi en zijn vrienden ook over "De Lentekolder". Door de uitleg van Vriend Uil , ervaart Bambi ''"True Love", ''voor de eerste keer. Bambi begint kort daarop, samen te leven met Feline als zijn partner. De twee verkennen,samen het bos, en beginnen hun liefde te verkondigen. Enkele scènes later moet Bambi het opnemen tegen Ronno. Hij moet vechten voor Feline haar genegenheid. Bambi weet Ronno na een gevecht van enkele minuten, te verslaan. Dit geeft ook aan dat de jonge bok, dominant en klaar is om in de hoefsporen van zijn vader, De Grote Prins van het Woud te treden. Het leven in het bos, lijkt rustiger dan ooit, totdat "De Mens", samen met een hele groep andere mensen, teruggekeerd is naar het bos, samen met een roedel bloeddorstige honden. Tijdens de jacht van deze groep, worden veel bosbewoners gedood, en Feline wordt aangevallen de honden, maar wordt gered door Bambi. In het mensen kamp, ontstaat er een brand die zich snel uitbreid, naar de rest van het bos. Bambi en zijn vader haasten zich, om te ontkomen aan het vuur, samen met de andere dieren. Uiteindelijk vinden Bambi en zijn vader samen, met de andere dieren, een eilandje omgeven door water, dat aan de rand van het bos ligt, waar ze tijdelijk verblijven en overleven, tot het bos hersteld is. Enige tijd na het herstel van het bos. Regeren Bambi en De Grote Prins, samen over het bos en staat Bambi, met zijn vader op een hoge richel, en kijken de twee neer op Feline, die net haar kalfjes Geno en Gurrie en zoon en een dochter heeft gekregen. Dit geeft een nieuwe start aan voor alle dieren van het bos. Bambi 2 thumb|left|201px|Bambi als tiener in Bambi 2In de tweede film is, Bambi wat meer gepersonaliseerd. De film speelt zich af na de dood van zijn moeder, zijn hereniging met zijn vader, De Grote Prins van het Woud, en zijn volgende verschijning als jongvolwassen. Bambi krijgt te maken met wat uitdagingen: ten eerste de dood van zijn moeder, het leven bij zijn vader. We zien dat zijn vader totaal geen ervaring heeft met het opvoeden van kinderen, en dat De Grote Prins wat terughoudend is, en dat De Grote Prins maar traag leert. Bovendien begint Bambi gevoelens te ontwikkelen voor Feline, en komt in conflict met zijn toekomstige rivaal Ronno. Door al deze obstakels, toont Bambi veel meer karakter, dan in de eerste film. Voordien leefde het hertje zijn leven gewoon. In deze film vat Bambi het leven bij de hoorns. In de eerste film was Bambi's status als jonge Prins, niet zo belangrijk. In de tweede film is Bambi's status, veel belangrijker. Hij tracht zich veel meer te bewijzen voor de andere dieren in het bos, en zijn vader De Grote Prins van het Woud, en dat hij het verdient om de zoon van zijn vader te zijn. Tegen het eind van de film, heeft Bambi zijn vlekken verloren, en krijgt een prik van een stekelvarken, waardoor hij Feline per ongeluk kust. Hij gaat dan naar De Grote Prins, die hem meeneemt naar een weide, te midden in het bos waar hij Bambi's moeder, voor het eerst ontmoete. thumb|left|335px|Bambi 2 eind scène in het Engels Eind scène Bambi 2 in het Engels Trivia *Bambi is vergelijkbaar met Simba uit ''"De Leeuwenkoning" ''(1994) en ''"De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots"(''1997). Beiden leren een belangrijke levensles en worden beide verliefd om hun vrouwelijke vriendin. Ze verliezen beide een ouder op jonge leeftijd, Bambi verliest zijn moeder en Simba, Mufasa zijn vader. Deze overeenkomsten werden opgemerkt, door de filmmakers toen ''"De Leeuwenkoning" ''(1994) in ontwikkeling was. *De naam ''"Bambi" ''is afgeleid van het woord ''"bambino" dat het Italiaanse woord is voor ''"baby". ''De Italiaanse vertaling voor ''"meisje" ''is ''"bambina". ''Gek genoeg is er een scène in ''"Bambi 2"(''2006) waarin Ronno zegt dat Bambi's naam een meisjes naam is *Bambi verschijnt zowel als jongvolwassenen en als kalf. Beide films gaan gek genoeg, meer in op zijn persoonlijkheid als kalf. Bron *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Bambi_(character) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3KtFpkEhGI Universum Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Herten Categorie:Bambi Personages Categorie:Bambi 2 Personages